poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Gets Home Alone
Alex Gets Home Alone is another upcoming Madagascar crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the Chicago suburb of Winnetka, Illinois, the McCallister family is preparing for a Christmas vacation in Paris. On the night before their departure, the entire family gathers at Peter and Kate's home, where their 8-year-old son, Kevin, is ridiculed by his siblings and cousins. After an argument with his older brother, Buzz, Kevin is sent to the third floor of the house, where he wishes that his family would disappear. During the night, heavy winds cause damage to power lines, which causes the alarm clocks to reset; consequently, the family oversleeps. In the confusion and rush to get to the airport in time to catch their flight, Kevin is accidentally left behind. Meanwhile, Kevin wakes up to find the house empty and, believing his wish has come true, is overjoyed with his new-found freedom. However, Kevin's joy turns to fear as he encounters his next door neighbor, "Old Man" Marley, who is rumored to have murdered his family with a snow shovel in 1958; and the "Wet Bandits," Harry and Marv, a pair of burglars who have been breaking into other vacant houses in the neighborhood and have targeted the McCallister's house. Kevin is initially able to keep them away by making the house appear as if the family is at home, but they realize after three failed attempts that Kevin is home alone. Kate realizes mid-flight that Kevin is missing and, upon arrival in Paris, the family finds out all flights to Chicago for the next 2 days are completely sold out. Peter and the rest of the family go to his brother Rob's apartment in the city while Kate manages to get a flight back to the United States but is only able to get as far as Scranton, Pennsylvania. She tries to book a flight to Chicago but again, there are no seats left. Unable to accept this, Kate is overheard by Gus Polinski, the lead member of a traveling polka band, who offers to let her travel with them to Winnetka on their way to Milwaukee in a moving van, which she happily accepts. On Christmas Eve, Kevin overhears Harry and Marv discussing plans for breaking into his house that night. Kevin goes to church and watches a choir perform. He runs into Marley, who sits with Kevin and they briefly speak; he learns that Marley is actually a nice man and that the rumors about him are false. He tells Kevin he is watching the choir because his granddaughter is in it, but he never gets to see her because he and his son are estranged, and have not been on speaking terms ever since; Kevin suggests that he try to reconcile with his son. Kevin returns home and rigs the house with numerous booby traps. Harry and Marv break in, springing the traps and suffering various injuries. While the duo chases Kevin around the house, he calls the police and escapes the house, luring the duo into a neighboring vacant home. Harry and Marv manage to catch him and discuss how they will get their revenge, but Marley sneaks in and knocks them unconscious with his snow shovel before they can do anything to Kevin. The police arrive and arrest Harry and Marv, having identified all the houses they burglarized due to Marv's habit of flooding them. On Christmas Day, Kevin is disappointed to find that his family is still gone. He then hears Kate enter the house and call for him; they reconcile and are soon joined by the rest of the McCallisters, who waited in Paris until they could get a direct flight to Chicago. Kevin keeps silent about his encounter with Harry and Marv, although Peter finds Harry's missing gold tooth. Kevin then observes Marley reuniting with his son and his family. Marley notices Kevin and the pair acknowledge each other before Marley and his family go home. Buzz suddenly calls out, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" at which point Kevin runs off. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Robin Hood, Little John, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Remy the Rat, Emile, Benny the Cab, Brer Rabbit, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Captain DuBois, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, Percival C. McLeach, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Morgana, Undertow, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, and Fidget guest star in this film. *The Madagascar characters (including Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria) were originally planned to guest star in the Dinosaur/Home Alone films (originally planned to be re-edited by Yru17, but now made by Shadow101815), but Yru17 retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to copyright claims and the fact that user himself is aging), so he requested Daniel Esposito to make separate Madagascar crossovers with the Home Alone films instead. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Madagascar films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Robin Hood, Ratatouille, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Song of the South, The Brave Little Toaster films, Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish, The Rescuers Down Under, and The Great Mouse Detective. *The storyline continues in Alex Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Alex Gets Home Alone 3, Alex Gets Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House, and Alex Gets Home Alone: The Holiday Heist. *''Penguins of Madagascar'', the live-action Garfield films, and Home Alone were released by 20th Century Fox. *Both The Rescuers Down Under and Home Alone were released in theaters on November 16, 1990 (which happened in the same year The Jungle Book was re-released in theaters) and were first released on home video in 1991, the same year Robin Hood was re-released on home video''.'' *''Home Alone'' was re-released on the Family Fun Edition DVD in 2006, the same year Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties was released in theaters. *''Home Alone'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2008, the same year Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa was released in theaters and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea was re-released on DVD. *''Home Alone'' was re-released on the 25th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray in 2015, the same year Penguins of Madagascar was released on Blu-ray. *Due to the real film's strong language, this film will be censored. For instance, all of the adult language will be like "darn", "heck", "butt", and "shoot", the word "c**p" will be replaced with the word "crud", Kevin McCallister will say "Families stink!" instead of "Families suck!", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", The involving and viewing Playboy magazines will be removed too, and some violent images, a brief smoking image, and some other content will be removed to make the film more kid-friendly. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Alex's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films